


Ladies Night

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Implied Forced Orgasms, Smut, Trans Elena, brat chloe, dom elena, non-op trans person, sub nadine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: Is there such a thing as too much of a good thing?





	Ladies Night

**Author's Note:**

> sup this is the second smut in my life that ive ever posted ever

"Wait, really?"

"I don't see why it's so surprising, Sunshine."

"It's surprising because you're Chloe Frazer. And you just admitted you wouldn't mind letting someone top you."

"Not just any someone. Very specifically: you or our dearest girlfriend here."

Nadine doesn't say anything. She's busy dozing against Elena's side. But Elena certainly speaks up. "Okay, but... Nadine? I get that. I definitely get that. But me?"

The treasure hunter is entirely too nonchalant about this. She doesn't even bat an eye when she says, "Do you understand exactly how amazing your cock is?"

The blonde blushes. She's proud of her body. She is. Her decision to be non-op had been a big one. She knows she's a woman, even if she has a penis. The decision hasn't really backfired on her, either. Sure, she'd lost a prospective date or two through the years, but why would she want to be with a transphobe? The people who mattered were fine with it. Nate had gotten his fair share of pleasure out of it when they had been married. And now, well, Chloe seems more than fine with it. And she knows Nadine appreciates it too.

Chloe isn't finished speaking. "Elena, you know I had a promiscuous lifestyle. I've seen quite a few. HRT supposedly shrinks it but if that's true, dear lord, I can only guess how big you must've been before. Cis men have nothing on that absolute rod you have." She bites her lip, staring at Elena. "Had you not been a woman, you would've certainly broken whoever you slept with."

Elena's face is bright red, but she's smiling a bit. Chloe has always been... Overzealous in compliments of this nature. She always has something to say about one of her girlfriends. The last time she'd gotten drunk she'd talked for nearly an hour about Nadine's breasts. She's sober now, thankfully, or else Elena might hear no end to it.

"Oh, be quiet."

"Nadine knows exactly what I'm talking about, don't you darling?"

Nadine grins. Elena can feel it against her shoulder where the woman is leaning. "Ja. It's excellent."

"I'd let you top for that alone," Chloe goes on. "You know how to use it and use it well." Her eyes drift down to the zipper of Elena's pants.

It's obvious that the talk has gotten her at least a little hot and bothered.

"Hm, do you get harder when I compliment it?" Chloe asks in a low, sultry tone. "Because it is absolutely gorgeous."

Elena jumps as Nadine's fingers trace a line across her lower stomach. "I think she does," the woman comments. "One or two more and she'll practically be ready for us."

Chloe shifts from her spot. She ends up half straddling one of Elena's legs. "Mm, you always feel so good when you finally get inside me." She meets eyes with Nadine, passing off the next compliment to her.

Nadine very slowly unzips Elena's pants before she murmurs, "Always a perfect fit, ja? Eish, leaves me sore in the best ways."

Elena has her lips parted just a touch. Her breathing is getting heavier. She gasps when Chloe reaches past the zipper and guides her cock through the opening in her boxers.

"You two are killing me," Elena mutters.

Chloe just smiles. "We haven't even started yet." Rather than let Elena ask what will come next, Chloe moves again. She's on her knees in front of the blonde a moment later. She circles a couple fingers around the shaft before leaning forward and pressing a wet kiss to the side of it.

Elena moans. She tries to say the treasure hunters name but cuts off when Nadine sends a hand up her shirt and palms her breast. Her planned words dissolve into helpless noises as her girlfriends work on her.

Chloe drags her tongue up Elena's cock from the base before swirling her tongue around the tip. As she does this, Nadine pinches and pulls at Elena's breasts, nails dragging lightly down her side.

Elena is feeling overwhelmed. She always does when they focus so heavily on her. She can't stop herself from bucking up when Chloe pulls the head into her mouth. Chloe takes it in stride; she's good at this, entirely too good.

Chloe bobs up and down as one hand pumps the shaft. Her other hand is rubbing at Elena's balls through the fabric of her boxers.

Nadine tugs Elena's shirt off, giving her easier access. Her mouth is on Elena's breasts in seconds.

Elena's moans and cries turn frantic before she pushes Chloe back with a soft, "N-no, wait!"

Chloe pulls away and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Sunshine?"

Elena takes a few seconds to catch her breath. When she's confident she can speak, she manages a "I thought you were letting me top?"

A near shark-like grin hits Chloe's face. "Oh, my dear, you'll have to make me."

"What abo--" Elena cuts out with a sharp moan. Chloe is pumping her shaft again, just gentle enough to get a reaction.

"What about what, sunshine? Nadine, do you know what she's saying?"

Nadine's mouth comes away from Elena's breast with a soft pop. "No idea."

The blonde is practically shaking, holding herself back from thrusting into Chloe's hand. She grabs a handful of Nadine's hair and tugs her up for a kiss. They part only a moment later for Elena to whisper something to Nadine.

"Keeping secrets, hm?" Chloe pumps a few more times. "Why don't you two share with the class?"

Chloe doesn't get an answer. Instead, she gets Nadine's hands on her, rubbing down her arms. The ex-mercenary moves closer, slipping behind her, tugging Chloe's hands away from Elena…

And locking them in tight grip behind Chloe's back.

Chloe lets out an offended noise. "Rude."

Nadine chuckles but tugs her back. “Thought you didn't mind if it’s us?”

A scoff. “Well, yes, but--”

Elena cuts her off. “Then lean back. And we’ll do the work.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow but lets herself be moved. A moment later, she’s leaning back against Nadine, arms still held. Elena kneels between her legs and tugs at Chloe’s shorts.

“Ooh, right on the living room floor?” Chloe jokes.

Elena ignores her and looks to Nadine. “Get her shirt off.”

Much to Chloe's chagrin, Nadine listens to Elena without question. “Traitor,” Chloe says in a soft voice. Her hands are freed for long enough for the shirt to come over her head. She takes the chance to bring both back and grab at Nadine's ass. It's only another second before her wrists are grabbed again.

Naked and held down by her girlfriends, Chloe huffs.

Elena presses her palms to the inside of Chloe's thighs, spreading her. “You did say you wouldn't mind us on top…” she reminds as she leans in.

“I didn't expect you to actually act on it,” comes a breathy response. She squirms a bit in place.

The blonde pauses. “You are okay with this, though… Right?” She's genuinely concerned and needs to know her girlfriend is comfortable.

“Just get on with it,” comes the hiss.

“Excuse me?” She digs her nails just the slightest bit into the sensitive flesh of Chloe's inner thighs. The implication is clear: Elena has to be completely in charge.

The treasure hunter moans. “Right. Fine. Whenever you're ready.”

Satisfied, Elena presses a hot kiss where her hand had just been before moving into the center of Chloe’s legs. She parts her folds with one hand and licks in broad strokes up her girlfriend’s slit.

Chloe jerks a bit, only to be stilled by Nadine.

The ex-mercenary kisses and sucks at Chloe's shoulder and neck, muttering dirty talk against her skin. “U skyf my mal.”

Chloe jerks her hips up as Elena sucks at her clit, only to have her hips forced down again by Elena's free hand.

“Really?” she hisses.

Nadine tightens her grip on the woman's wrists, causing Chloe to gasp. “Behave, liefie. She'll let you when she's ready.”

“You two are--” She cuts off with a gasp as Elena presses two fingers into her. She licks around them before returning to her clit.

“Evil!” Chloe manages to finish. “Abso- _ oh-oh _ -lutely… evil!” She manages to keep herself in check, though, and just lets her girlfriends work on her.

Chloe wonders if Elena has had experience in this sort of thing. This is far from just topping, this is professional dom sort of behaviour. She's got full control-- of Chloe  _ and _ of Nadine. Control of Nadine isn't a surprise, really; Nadine will listen to orders if she trusts who she's with. But the ability Elena has to use their mutual girlfriend to keep Chloe in control? It's both annoying and a turn on. Chloe can only imagine what order Elena had given after the kiss she and Nadine had shared. What wording had she used? Had she been no-nonsense? Harsh? Had she even asked Nadine first, or had she just assumed Nadine would go along with it? Had she known that well that Nadine would take an order?

Chloe can barely think on it more. Her leg is twitching and it's taking all of her control to not jerk her hips towards the fingers at work within her. She's terribly close to the edge and so damned ready to fall… when Elena stops.

“Oh, no, no, no! Elena, I need--” She can't finish her sentence. Elena pulls her hand from between Chloe's legs and offers her damp fingers to Chloe. The treasure hunter wastes no time, sucking at her own taste there.

“Need, huh? That sounds excessive.” Elena smirks. “You'll get what you need soon.” She makes eye contact with Nadine. “Go grab the rope we have in the bedside drawer,” comes the order.

Nadine doesn't even hesitate. Chloe sort of loves that, but she's too preoccupied by the mention of rope and the throbbing between her legs to think on it.

Elena pulls away from Chloe and motions her to move. “Knees,” she orders.

Chloe raises an eyebrow but slowly pushes herself up to her knees. Elena pulls her close and kisses her. Chloe takes the chance to send one hand between her own legs and place the other on Elena's side, all while attempting to control the kiss. Before she can do anything, her fun is cut short.

Elena grabs her wrist with one hand and her hair with the other. Her head is jerked back in the near painful grip. Her hand is pulled from between her legs.

“Not a chance,” Elena hisses.

Chloe makes a strangled sound, between frustration and arousal.

And then Nadine is back. She’s got the rope in her hand. It’s offered to Elena but the blonde just shakes her head. “Set it down. Strip.”

Again, no complaints from Nadine. She just gives a little half smile and pulls her shirt over her head. Elena still has hold of Chloe’s hair, but just loose enough that Chloe can watch Nadine. It’s absolute torture that she can’t help, but oh so tantalizing to watch the shorts slid down those beautifully sculpted legs.

Now naked, Nadine stands still and waits for her next orders.

“Grab the rope. Tie her wrists behind her back.”

And like that, she’s in motion again. Chloe’s hands are jerked behind her back-- if only because she’s actively resisting now. She’s no docile lamb like Nadine. She needs some version of rebellion. It lets her girlfriends know this won't be a common occurrence, her submitting. That or just makes her a brat. She isn't sure.

It doesn't stop Elena from handing out more instructions as she shimmies out of her bottoms. “Turn around, Chloe. Nadine, on your back in front of her.”

Chloe isn't certain where she's going with this. But she's interested in the outcome. And coming. Especially that second thing.

Elena positions them as she wants before kneeling behind Chloe. It's not until Chloe feels a hand to the center of her back pressing her forward that she realizes how this will be.

“Hold her up.” The statement is to Nadine. The woman puts her hands on Chloe's shoulders as Elena counterbalances with one hand on her bound wrists. It leaves Chloe where she can eat Nadine out while certainly having  _ something _ done to her by Elena. Chloe isn't sure what it'll be yet. She's excited to find out.

“You know, I could get her off easier if I had my hands,” Chloe points out.

Elena smacks her ass, entirely _too_ light. She wants it harder. “You and I aren't getting Nadine off, Nadine and I are getting you off.”

Her tone brooks no argument.

So of course, Chloe still says something. “And you're okay with that, China?”

Nadine snickers. “Don't worry, liefie. She knows what's good for us.”

Chloe can't tell if she's joking or if she's just that into it.

Any time to think disappears when Elena pushes her face closer to the center of Nadine's legs. Chloe is all too eager to get to work. She can't help but gasp, however, when Elena rubs the head of her cock along Chloe's moist slit.

Chloe mutters a few swears before she's pressed back to her work.

Elena presses into her slowly. On instinct, Chloe jerks back against her, only to instantly regret it.

Elena pulls away completely and tugs at Chloe's wrists. “Behave.”

“And you're going to make me?” she says, pulling her head just far enough away from her work.

The blonde slaps Chloe's ass, hard. The treasure hunter cries out. She rests her cheek on Nadine's inner thigh, eyes closed, to savour the feel of Elena's dick, but all too quick she's encouraged to keep on.

The taste of Nadine is familiar and adds to her arousal. So do the quiet sounds emanating from the woman as Chloe eats her out. She's all too familiar with getting Nadine to squirm and whine and beg for more, but she usually has her hands for it. Still, she's obviously doing enough to be distracting. Nadine's grip is tight on her shoulders and only adds to the fun Chloe's having. She's getting absolutely pounded while she gets to eat her other girlfriend out. Maybe she's not used to being a bottom, but that doesn't stop her from loving every thrust and moan.

The smack of Elena jerking into her, of skin on skin, is only just as loud as the sounds leaving Chloe or the soft, breathy oaths Nadine keeps tossing into the air.

Elena is near silent. She's focused on keeping control and holding off her own orgasm. Chloe feels good, too good, and all of it is getting abominably close to crashing down on her. Each thrust is like fire, each touch keeps her burning...

She comes with a harsh cry, pressing her forehead to the inside of Nadine's thigh. She tries to breathe and revel in it, but Elena is still going, drawing out her orgasm and still holding off her own.

Chloe can't help but wonder if Elena's stamina in the matter is so heightened because of Chloe-- Chloe has certainly spent entire nights practically torturing the woman by denying her orgasms until she'd properly had her fun.

But now, it seems Elena has plans for the opposite when it comes to Chloe.

The blonde pulls out, leaving her partner horribly empty and still practically twitching. Chloe moans, soft, in disappointment, but then she's forced back up to an upwards position. Elena stands and leaves Chloe like this.

Nadine looks up at Elena, questioning. She pushes up onto her elbows, but she's motioned back down. 

With a tug, Elena says her next order. “Sit on her face.”

Chloe practically blushes. She shouldn't feel so embarrassed about the order, but she is. It's not a position she shies away from, but it's not her favourite. She feels more exposed, more vulnerable when she's kneeled over someone's face.

But she listens anyway. It takes some maneuvering, but she gets where she's been told to go.

Almost immediately, Nadine nips at her inner thigh, causing her to yelp. The woman snickers before plastering soothing kisses over the area.

“Oh, you think this is so funny? Maybe it's because your hands aren't bound, Miss I-Love-When-a-Woman-Sits-On-My-Face.”

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “That supposed to be an insult?”

“She's not tied up because she listens,” Elena chimes in. “And maybe you are where you are because I know she likes it.”

“Pandering to the teachers' pet, hm?” She's mostly ignored.

“You can get to work when you're ready,” the blonde says, throwing Chloe off a bit until she realizes Nadine is the one being addressed.

Chloe's back bows as Nadine licks a path up her slit. She's sensitive and swollen and has to be some sort of mess after Elena's work down there. She can't lean forward without her hands to balance her so she stays awkwardly upright.

And then Elena is back beside her, mouth going to her chest. She grasps one of Chloe's breasts in one hand and works over the other with her tongue.

She can barely think as the pair work her back up. She rides Nadine's face to the best of her ability, still off balance without her hands available to her. Elena helps keep her up.

“You two are evil,” Chloe says again in a breathy voice. “Picking on me like this.”

Elena chuckles. “I'm only just getting started. You're a pillow princess tonight, kitten.”

Kitten? Chloe can't understand why she likes Elena calling her that, but she does. A lot.

Wait, pillow princess?

“Oh no, no, you-- I'm no pillow princess, love. I give as good as I get.” It's getting hard to speak. Nadine is too good at her job and Chloe is certain her legs would give out if Elena wasn't keeping her up. Despite this, she still has some fight in her. Like hell will she not reciprocate. She's going to get one off her girlfriends off before the nights out-- even if it's the last thing she does.

“Not tonight, you don't.” The blonde's voice is firm. “Once we're done with you, you'll be too exhausted to move.”

“N, no, I absolutely need to get you-- fuck! Off. Have to.”

“Mm, don't worry about us,” Elena purrs against the side of Chloe's throat. “We can handle each other. But only after we're done handling you.”

“You are an evil,  _ evil _ woman, sunshine. A damn m-- oh!” She comes then, breathy swears following her moans. She jerks against Nadine and has to lean on Elena to stay upright. “Oh, just… Just let me get you off,” she moans against Elena's collarbone. “I would love to suck your dick, you know… Mm, I'll even say please…”

Elena bites her lip. She seems to be considering it. “I like the begging. I do. But you'll have to do better than that.” She stands again. “Now get up. Before you suffocate Nadine. That was only the second of many.” She grins. “What do you think your limit is, doll face?”

* * *

Chloe wakes sore as all hell. Her legs feel like jelly. She is, however, back in bed. Nadine probably carried her there after she passed out. She's under multiple large, soft blankets, and she's being held between her sleeping girlfriends.

It's honestly her favourite place to wake up.

She shifts some and sees her wrists are still a bit red from the rope. The muscles in her upper arms and the ones all through her legs ache.

She's got fuzzy memories of being untied. She thinks she can also remember seeing Elena on her back as Nadine rode her, but it would've been seconds before sleep took her, so she's not sure.

With a groan, Chloe realizes, for the first time in her life, she's been a pillow princess. She hadn't been able to get either of her girlfriends off at all during their night. Sure, she'd gotten some mind-blowing orgasms out of it, but were they worth her pride? She's not sure.

A kiss is pressed to her shoulder. “You okay?” Elena asks in a soft voice. She's behind Chloe, spooning her. “We were pretty rough on you last night.”

Chloe manages a chuckle. “Understatement of the year. But yes, I'm fine. I just… can't move my legs. Jesus, you two are insatiable.”

Nadine is awake too, Chloe realizes when the woman tugs the blankets further over them. “Ah, well… sorry.”

“Don't apologize for  _ fucking my absolute brains out _ ,” Chloe manages. “But maybe for not letting me get you to cum. That, I'm bitter about. I swear, as soon as I can move, I will be getting my head between your legs-- both of you-- and going to goddamn town.”

“You did say you'd let me top-- and that I'd have to make you.” Elena says it against Chloe's shoulder blade. The treasure hunter can feel the smile.

Chloe laughs. “Dear, there's a difference between topping and being a complete Dom.”

Elena's face grows hot. “I… hadn't been able to do that in a while. It's fun. And maybe I was a little over enthusiastic…”

“I liked it,” Nadine chimes in. “Very hot. An incredible turn on, really.”

A scoff leaves the treasure hunter. “You only think that because you're a bottom.”

“I'm a vers,” Nadine protests.

“Hah! You certainly weren't last night, Miss Well Behaved. Miss “Oh, yes, I'll do anything you ask”. Or… oh, what'd you say? She knows what's good for us?”

It's Nadine's turn to blush as Elena chuckles. “Well, ja, she did. And does. And I'll listen just fine to someone I trust.” She shrugs. “Wasn't like I was told to do something I didn't already want to do.”

“Oh sure. You wanted to hold off on your orgasm for that long? Doubt it.”

“Waiting made it all the better. Don't you think, Elena?” Nadine has a hand resting on the blonde's side. She squeezes gently.

Chloe groans. “I could've participated in that, you know! I didn't need to be left out?”

“Ja? Elena, do you remember where she was when you finally put that beautiful thing of yours in me?”

Elena presses a soft kiss to Chloe's back before answering. “Hm, you know, I think she was asleep.”

“Sounds like you couldn't have participated, liefie.”

Chloe lets out a short, frustrated yell. “That's only because--- whatever. As soon as possible, I'm going to make you two pay for that.”

All three are smiling, despite Chloe's frustration. Elena pulls herself out of bed. “Mm, I'm sure we will. How about I go make us breakfast so you can get your strength back. Then maybe you can get your so-called payback, after.”

There's a pause. “Chocolate chip pancakes?” Chloe asks hopefully.

“Sure. Nadine?”

“The same, please.”

Elena nods. “Get some more rest. I'll wake you up when it's done.” Still naked, Elena heads for the kitchen.

Chloe snuggles back into the bed as Nadine pulls the blankets in around them. “You know, we should turn it around on her. Make her the bottom.”

Nadine, whose eyes have already closed, sighs. “With us, she's usually the bottom.”

The treasure hunter huffs. “Well, she and I will have to turn it around on you, then.”

One beautiful brown eye shows as Nadine peeks one open to look at Chloe. “Oh no. Whatever shall I do? My two favourite people plan to make me cum,” she delivers completely deadpan.

“Oh, hush, you.”


End file.
